1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molding installation. More specifically the present invention relates to a laser mounting assembly for mounting a laser tool to a mounting surface such as a wall to adjacent to an end of a mounted first molding segment or a segment location marking and orienting the laser tool to project a beam of light from a point aligned with a longitudinal edge of the first molding segment or segment location marking along the mounting surface to locate and permit marking of the position of a second molding segment longitudinal edge, the laser tool having a laser tool distal end for mounting to a support surface and having a laser tool proximal end. The laser mounting assembly includes a mounting plate for securing to a mounting surface; and includes a backing panel magnetically attracted to the mounting plate, for fastening to the laser tool distal end, such as with adhesive, the backing panel having a direction indicator along the panel periphery which extends laterally to an extent that it is visible to an observer at the laser tool proximal end for directing toward the segment longitudinal edge or location marking, tag laser tool is oriented to project a beam of light exactly opposite from the direction indicator.
A method of assembly use is also provided including the steps of: fastening the mounting plate to a mounting surface adjacent to an end of a first molding segment; securing the backing panel to a laser tool distal end; placing the backing panel against the mounting plate so that magnetic attraction removably retains and supports the laser tool and backing panel against the mounting plate; and orienting the backing panel so that the direction indicator is directed in alignment with the first molding segment longitudinal edge or location marking; activating the laser tool to cause the laser tool to project a beam of light along the mounting surface in a direction opposite that of the direction indicator.
A second embodiment of the laser mounting assembly is provided which has a mounting structure rather than a mounting plate, the mounting structure having an outward mounting structure connection wall with an engagement slot having a slot wider end and a slot spacing structure spacing the mounting structure connection wall from the building wall, the slot spacing structure preferably including a mounting wall for abutting the building wall and fastener ports for passing mounting structure fasteners into and thus fastening the mounting structure to the building wall. A backing box replaces the backing panel. The backing box includes a tool engaging wall having an engaging wall external surface covered with an adhesive which in turn is and initially covered by a removable cover sheet, a backing box connection wall spaced from and parallel with the tool engaging wall for abutting the mounting structure connection wall, a circumferential backing box side wall interconnecting the tool engaging wall and the backing box connection wall and shaped to include a direction indicator preferably in the form of a V-shaped protrusion, and at least one retractably biased slot engagement stem having a cone-shaped slot engagement head protruding outwardly through the tool engaging wall and into the slot wider end, whereupon the backing box and tool and moved laterally to slide the stem to the narrower part of the slot where the slot engagement head engaged behind the mounting structure connection wall. The slot engagement stem preferably is biased with a coil spring, but may be biased by any other suitable means as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been laser tools such as laser levels for placement against a surface such as a wall of a building to project a beam of light to locate a position along the surface. A problem with these laser tools has been that they are not suited, in themselves, to project light from corner to corner of a building wall to locate an edge of a molding segment, such as of a crown molding segment.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a laser tool mounting assembly which establishes a straight line from corner to corner of a building interior wall so that ceiling imperfections are less conspicuous, while permitting unrestricted mobility of the laser during alignment of corner reference lines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a laser tool mounting assembly which works on all wall materials including plaster.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a laser tool mounting assembly which produces no visible damage to the building wall, permits easy vertical adjusting due to metal and magnet design.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a laser tool mounting assembly which can be used by a single installer working alone, which is compact and inexpensive to manufacture.